Hermione Granger and the Hogwarts Reunion
by Nathalie
Summary: Chapter 2 FINALLY up! The 5-year reunion for Harry and Hermione. PG-13 for possible later chapters. H/H. R&R pleeze!
1. Invitation/Hogsmeade

~*~Hermione Granger and the Hogwarts Reunion~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Nathalie  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling, although I wish it was mine.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
I walked over to the bedroom window and opened it, letting a huge barn owl swoop inside. The owl flew over to my bed and landed, sticking out its leg for me to detach the letter it carried. I untied the string holding the large envelope to the owl's leg and tore it open. It read:  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that your Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry graduation class is holding a five-year reunion. It will be held on Saturday and Sunday, June 8th and 9th. You will board the Hogwarts Express from King's Cross Station Platform 9 ¾ at 11:00 on Saturday, June 8th. Send an owl to Professor McGonagall as soon as possible.  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
I grabbed a piece of parchment from the desk in the bedroom and quickly wrote that Harry and I would be attending the reunion with our classmates and tied it to the owl's leg. It flew out the window and into the horizon.  
  
"Harry! Come here!" I called to my husband of one year.  
  
Harry walked into the room. "What, Hermione?"  
  
"We have been invited to our class reunion. It is next Saturday and Sunday. We are to take the Hogwarts Express from Platform 9 ¾ at 11:00 am on Saturday, just like we used to," I explained to him.  
  
"Ok," he replied.  
  
"What should I wear? I have absolutely nothing to wear! We can go shopping in Hogsmeade tomorrow. You need to get something to wear also."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes, you do, so get ready to go shopping tomorrow. We will need to leave around ten in the morning."  
  
"Whatever. Well, I need to get to practice now." He walked up to me and kissed me on my lips.  
  
"Harry, you should leave. You know how Wood gets when you show up late." He was gone with a loud "pop."  
  
Author's note: Harry plays Quidditch for England and Oliver Wood is the captain of the team. Also, Dumbledore died during Harry's seventh year.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day:  
  
"Harry! Wake up! You need to get ready to go with me to buy clothes for the reunion!" I gently nudged him until his eyes opened. "Come on. Get up. I've been up for the past hour. Breakfast is ready. After you're dressed, come downstairs."  
  
I kissed him on the forehead, then walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. I picked up my mug of tea and sipped it while reading the Daily Prophet. I finished my tea and set the mug in the sink. I ran up the steps and into and into the bedroom to find Harry pulling on black robes over his pants and shirt. I walked over to my large closet and grabbed the light blue robes I had set aside when I woke up. I went to the bathroom to get ready to leave.  
  
As I was getting dressed, I noticed that my period hadn't come yet. I shrugged, figuring that it was just late and finished pulling on my clothes.  
  
"Hermione! Are you ready yet? We better go! I know what you're like when you go shopping!" Harry was knocking at the bathroom door.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready," I said to him as I walked out. "Let's go." We kissed then apparated to Hogsmeade with a loud pop.  
  
The long street wasn't very crowded when we arrived. We headed straight for Gladrag's Wizardwear. The store had an assortment of robes for men and women, boys and girls of all ages. I dragged Harry to the women's section first, knowing that he would complain about leaving if we got his clothes first.  
  
I browsed around the women's section, looking at robes with short sleeves, robes shorter than ankle length, and dress robes in a variety of colors and fabrics. I grabbed a few that caught my eye and went to try them on.  
  
The first one I put on was made out of a scratchy, blue fabric. The next one was lavender and soft, but it looked horrible on me. The last one was soft pink, with lace sleeves that flared a little on the bottom. It had a lower neckline than robes usually do and wouldn't require me to wear anything underneath.  
  
I looked in the mirror next to me and loved the way the robe appeared on me. I slipped out of the dressing room to show my choice to Harry. He loved it also, proven by the fact that he got this dumb expression of adoration on his face. I smiled, then went back into the dressing room to change back into my normal clothes.  
  
Finally, Harry and I headed for the men's section of the store. He looked around for about two seconds, grabbed a black dress robe, then headed for the checkout line.  
  
"Don't you want to try it on?" I asked him.  
  
"But it fits."  
  
"How do you know if you've never tried it on?"  
  
"I just do. Let's get out of here. I've had enough clothes shopping for one day, thank you very much."  
  
"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and sighed at him. We walked up to the cashier.  
  
"That will be ten galleons, please." I counted out ten gold coins and handed them to her. She placed our purchases in a bag and gave it to Harry.  
  
We left the store and started walking around Hogsmeade.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, "How about we stop in Fred and George's joke shop. We haven't been there for a while."  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
We headed down the main street in Hogmeade, bound for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop Fred and George Weasley had opened up after their graduation from Hogwarts, much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay.  
  
As we drew closer to the little store, we could hear the circus- like music and the laughter of people enjoying the toys and treats for sale.  
  
We entered the shop and looked around, wondering if Fred and George were near. I walked up to the counter and rang the bell that was sitting on it while Harry examined a new kind of joke candy in stock. Immediately, Fred and George both darted out of the back room. I greeted them with a cheery "hello" and called to Harry.  
  
Harry walked over to where the Weasley twins and I stood talking.  
  
"So…. How are things going with the store?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Great, " George replied. Business is booming, giving us more money to invent new treats. The whole thing is an overall success."  
  
"Yeah," Fred joined in. "Mum is even happy with it now. Of course that could be because we bought her that new magical gardening book she really wanted. Who knows."  
  
"Is Ron around?" Harry asked.  
  
Fred answered. "Um…yes, I think so. Ron! Come out here!" Ron Weasley sprinted out of the back room looking frazzled. When he saw me and Harry standing in the store, his face instantaneously brightened.  
  
"Hi Harry! Hi Hermione! How are you guys? What's new?"  
  
"We're fine. Nothing's new for us. What about you?"  
  
Well, Fred and George are paying me to work for them now. It's great. I don't live at home anymore. I think mum was glad about that because now she only has to feed dad and Ginny. I saved up enough money to buy a house. Also, Lavender and I are engaged, although don't tell her I told you. She probably wanted to."  
  
Instantly I shrieked with delight. "You're engaged!? Congratulations! That is so wonderful! When is the wedding going to be?"  
  
"I'm not sure exactly, but probably it will be sometime this fall. Are you two going to the reunion next weekend?"  
  
"Yes, we are. In fact, we were just out clothes shopping. Harry didn't like it very much, but I had fun. Well, we better get going home now. Talk to you later and see you next Saturday, Ron! Good-bye!"  
  
"'Bye!" came the unison response from Ron, George, and Fred.  
  
With a loud pop, Harry and I apparated back to our home. 


	2. Arrival at Hogwarts

Hermione Granger and the Hogwarts Reunion  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Nathalie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
I woke up the morning of the reunion to Hedwig digging her claws into my arm and my head on Harry's stomach. I nudged Hedwig off of me and gently shook Harry awake. He stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"Morning, 'Mione. Did you sleep well?" he asked me in a tired voice.  
  
"Yeah, what about you?"  
  
"I slept fine."  
  
"We have to get up and get ready to leave for the reunion. We need to be at King's Cross Station Platform 9 ¾ by 11:00."  
  
"What time is it now?"  
  
"6:00." I kissed him, kicked the blankets off of me, and stepped out of bed."  
  
I walked into the bathroom to get dressed for the reunion. I noticed again that I was still missing a period. I had purchased a witch's home pregnancy test to prove what I had been expecting, but wasn't able to use it yet.  
  
I figured now would be a good time to use it, considering I should know for sure before the reunion. I followed the directions as they were written on the box, then waited patiently for the result. A little "P" materialized, meaning only one thing, that I was, without a doubt, pregnant. Immediately I shrieked and ran out of the bathroom to share the good news with Harry.  
  
"What are you jumping around so much for?" He gave me an odd look, confused at my sudden happiness.  
  
I relaxed a little, then told Harry to sit down. I sat down next to him with my legs on his lap and took his hand in mine.  
  
"Harry," I started with a big smile on my face, "I'm pregnant." He gaped at me for a minute while the news sunk in. Then he squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile.  
  
"Are you happy?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes, are you?"  
  
"Yes." I hugged him and left to get dressed, this time for real.  
  
I decided not to put my new robes on yet because they could get ruined at King's Cross Station. Instead, I pulled on lavender robes. I finished changing and went downstairs. Harry was sitting at the table drinking a warm mug of butterbeer.  
  
I took another mug of butterbeer for myself from the countertop and heated it up with a point of my wand. I sat down next to Harry and picked up the copy of the Daily Prophet that was lying on the table. I flipped through it while drinking my butterbeer.  
  
When I finished, I placed the mug in the sink and went back upstairs to pack for the reunion.  
  
The remainder of the morning before Harry and I left was uneventful. When the time came to leave for King's Cross, we picked up our trunks, told Hedwig to meet us at Hogwarts, and Apparated to Platform 9 ¾.  
  
The rest of our old classmates were gathering on the platform, chatting happily about their times at Hogwarts. Hand in hand, Harry and I magically "carried" our trunks onto the Hogwarts Express and into our old compartment in the back of the train. After a few minutes of waiting, the train whistle sounded and the floor beneath us shook with the turning of the wheels. Then, Ron, Lavender, and Neville entered the compartment and sat down across from us.  
  
The five of us chatted merrily until the plump witch with the food cart entered the compartment. I pulled a few sickles out of my purse and so I could buy a bottle of iced pumpkin juice. I handed the silver coins to her and received a medium sized bottle.  
  
I slowly sipped at my juice while everyone else obtained his or her selections. I savored the cool sweetness that filled my mouth every time I put the bottle to my lips.  
  
After the plump witch left the compartment, I announced to Ron, Neville, and Lavender, "Harry and I have something to tell you." Immediately, all three of them looked up at us.  
  
I took Harry's hand in mine and stated, "I'm pregnant. I found out for sure this morning."  
  
Lavender giggled with joy, Neville congratulated Harry and I, and Ron looked at Harry with a devilish grin and said to him, "Way to go Harry!" Harry just smiled back while I felt my cheeks turn a deep crimson.  
  
At that moment, as if on cue, Lavender stuck out her left ring finger for us to see. Slipped on it was a small diamond ring.  
  
"Ron and I are engaged," she announced.  
  
"How many Gringotts vaults did you have to rob to buy that dinky thing?" Malfoy walked over to Lavender to get a better look at her ring. "Sheesh. You should at least steal enough money to get your fiancee a decent ring."  
  
Harry and Ron both sprang to their feet and gave Malfoy looks of pure hatred.  
  
Ron spoke first. "I didn't steal anything, you bloody bastard. That was the ring that Lavender wanted."  
  
Harry pushed Malfoy out of the compartment and slammed the door in his face. He didn't bother us again.  
  
The remainder of the train ride continued uneventfully. Gradually, we grew closer to Hogwarts Castle as the sun set and darkness surrounded the train. The plump witch stopped by our compartment once more and I bought another bottle of iced pumpkin juice and a cauldron cake.  
  
As I sat sipping the juice and munching on my cauldron cake, Parvati Patil entered the compartment and informed us that we would be arriving at Hogwarts in a few minutes. There was a lot of shuffling around while Harry, Ron, Lavender, Neville, and I prepared our belongings to leave the train.  
  
The train slowed and we saw the familiar grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the castle not far away, then came to a complete stop. I levitated my trunk in front of me and exited the train. Harry stepped out behind me, his trunk levitating as well.  
  
I looked around the area, trying to find Hagrid. I figured that he would be the person escorting us to the castle. Instead, Professor McGonagall greeted us. She looked flushed and her hair wasn't in its usual tight bun.  
  
Harry and I walked up to her and questioned the whereabouts of Hagrid.  
  
As she replied, a look of sorrow came over face. "I'm very sorry Harry and Hermione, but he has disappeared. We are doing all that we possibly can to locate him. Please do not worry yourselves constantly over this and enjoy the reunion while it lasts." Her eyes watered and I collapsed into Harry's arms.  
  
  
  
Whew! Sorry that took so long for me to update, but it took forever to write. The third chapter won't take as long. 


End file.
